Flawed Perfection
by Jaded Gossamer
Summary: Yaoi-ReiKai-The spilling of blood is as common as breathing, screaming is the song they sing to. In these dark times, two indidiuals will determine the future.


Geh, I'm not the happiest person with this story write now. I'll probably edit this later, but I really needed to get this out. This is an AU story, and this chapter may be confusing as the whole atmosphere for the story starts to set into place. Might be painful to read, but please try to bare with it.

_ ****_

Prologue

The night was far from peaceful and silent. A raging storm was being brewed; it churned and emerged from the heavens above. The scent of ozone lingered in the cold cutting frosty air. The temperature was at that state where everything seemed so cold yet wasn't low enough to freeze- thus leaving the world to appear a glacial wet. The downpour of rain cut through the sky as it descended past the flashes of lightning and hit the planet heavily. The great amounts of condensation made visuals look hazy, only silhouettes of object could be seen. The earthy terrain had no choice but to bare the onslaught.

Rain went beyond the surface. Snow was something that though terribly frigid, that even if it came in blizzard form, it would sit on the ground. It would lay there, the world than seeming cold and dead at a glance. But this bitter rain not only brought dread in appearance, it sunk itself in the very earth, attacking the interior. The world on the surface not enough for it, it spreads itself deeper, it consumed.

A whip or a voice? The whip lashes the skin of your back, leaving angry markings from which crimson falls. The voice can tell you, send messages to you. With the right words you can break the mental shell of someone, it can wear you nerves thin, it can strip you of all dignity and pride. It becomes a demon inside. The arctic cold and brutal forces attack, but that's it. That which seems innocence, or seems a kinder fate over another can be misguiding. Not a raging beast bent on destruction, something tamed and made over that keeps the hell inside angelic looking walls. It's like the siren through a mellifluous song, can draw men out to the ocean, only leading them out to their water graves.

When it comes down to it, the outcome of our life comes down to the choices we make. Some right, and some wrong. Whether or not we learn from our mistakes depends on if you're willing to admit that you did something wrong and are willing push away your pride and use it. And along your road of life some will be more significant than others, but you always have to be on the lookout for the paths that all in all seem appealing with bright sunny weather, green trees, and a promising future. The easy choices can weed out the weak and lead them out willingly until they're in it too deep. It's like how kids do homework. There are those kids that start it immediately and because of that they can pace out their schedule, it's hard work, but it pays off. Then there are those kids that leave it to last minute, and while those moments they spent not doing their homework were fun, they have to rush and end up stressing themselves out, and you can't go back and take back those minutes you were avoiding homework to give you more time. And while our choices make the outcome of our fate, just remember that they can change the outcome of someone else's fate, for the better or the worse.

The world is now at a time, that even though storms come and go and are common enough, this one is different. Hurricanes always seem to emerge at glum times, when you could choke on the amount deceit and pain in the atmosphere. It's here as a warning, and though this planet has been holding death after death at a faster than normal rate, the climax is soon to come. Decisions must be made by a selected few, and it is those decisions from those few people that will decide the fate of not only them, a couple, or even a thousand people. It will either send the world into glory and light, or it will send the world plummeting, spiralling down into a never ending circle contorted of only misery, death, and loss.

And it is now that this tale begins, but no matter how it ends, no one will forget two key figures. One already known and titled the most powerful blader- and the other is one that hides amongst the shadows, thought of as weak under a secret identity, unlimited power in reality, the one known as _Phantom Fighter_. 

__

**Flawed Perfection**

Chapter I

Written by Jaded Gossamer (aka Jade)

Rei leaned into the warm embrace that could only come from the shadow, the ghost that protects him from any harm, helps him whenever he's in need- but also the only reason he puts up with this hell around him. He hates what he has to do, and would gladly jump to the opposing side openly if it wasn't for this man, this phantom. 

"Rei…" it murmured into his ear. They were in Rei's chamber, one of the better ones. His invisible lover's room was actually nicer, despite the fact that rumour was that he had the lowest of all the Adept rooms. But these encounters always happened in Rei's room, and under certain circumstances they were going to stay that way. 

"I need _this_," was all Rei replied. Having sex, no, sex isn't the right term- making love was like a drug that he constantly found himself leaning on more and more as the destruction was wearing him out just as much as the infliction he was causing on the outside world. But this room with his phantom lover wasn't the outside world, so right now he let his guilt subside in his mind as he let the lust take over.

The phantom lover, as graceful as the ghosts themselves swooping carelessly in darkened corridors, nodded in understanding. He ran his callused hands under Rei's shirt, and drew him onto the bed. Rei followed like an obedient child enjoying the feeling of the others gentle caresses and touches. This was routine almost, after a mission they would return here and let their contained emotions out. Rei also enjoyed this room for the reason that this seemed to be the only place that the other would be willing to show his affection openly. 

The kisses the phantom gave were otherworldly, always sending his mind far away from the earth, and thrown into a dimension of ecstasy. Each tryst they had always had him wanting more, he greatly adored his paramour. This pulchritudinous form was as warm and amazing in bed as he was stoic and aloof outside the room wall.

Rei looked it in the eye. The phantom never backed down, it never showed weakness, even though the eyes held concern for his partner. "Rei, you know I'll do anything for you." 

The words soothed and chased away the remaining lingering guilt in Rei's mind. His lips turned into a coy smile- and he knew just how seductive he could be with that look. "Really," his voice came out husky and provocative, _"Anything?_"

* * *

"So everything is going well." It was more than a question, it was a threatening statement wrapped in a casual voice. 

"Yes sir. Several resisters have been caught, the weaker ones that swore they would speak if we were to show them mercy. The rest killed. Order one and Phantom Fighter breached into the base efficiently and quickly, along with the others. They sent an adept blader to the graveyard easily enough, as well as gathering some information from the main computer at that station." He reported professionally. His voice steady and consistent, only showing the barest of emotion. But that tiny bit of emotion was practically dancing in pleasure as the past memories of tonight set out the melody to be danced to- screaming and wailing crying out vividly as the pain shattered the souls of the innocent.

"Just what I wanted to hear." He spoke into the phone. There was no satisfaction in his voice. He expected no less from the two. "But I do trust you to remember the conditions with prisoners."

"Of course sir. Extract the information, destroy the supplier." He spoke very matter of fact. The guards would be pleased tonight. It's not every night that you get to play around with the resisters on your own turf. If he had a heart, he would almost feel sorry for the few female resisters that came in. All attractive, and there are so few woman in the common guard. Well, the men will be letting out some of their sexual frustrations tonight. "Is that all?" 

"Enough for now. Give me an up-date in a week. You know what I expect from you." Without waiting for the other man to reply he hung up. There were so few left that had working 'phones.' With most of the telephone wires torn down they were more like long range walkie-talkies. Now you need to get a specially made phone where instead of typing in a number, you have to tune it to the right frequency. It was slightly irritating at times at the lack of technology around the world; what with a lot of it destroyed. It hardly affected him though. He had all he needed wrapped around his powerful pinky. Soon enough, everyone would tremble and bow before him. His plan was a work of art, a true master piece, and if the crucial member of his plan didn't agree- well, he himself found he could be very persuasive if need be. 

He arose from behind the desk to wander out into the hallway. The brightly lit corridor reflected him perfectly. The wall, the floor, the ceiling, all of it a cold, gleaming titanium metal. The bright lights lit panel after panel of the sheets of metal, leaving no dark spots, just a showing of how empty and uncaring the surroundings were. Voltaire was indifferent, uncaring, empty of humanity, and he made sure from how he carried himself that everyone else knew that too. 

He was in a reasonably pleasant mood, it wasn't because a rebel base was destroyed, it was because soon, so painfully soon, he would have the world in his iron grip. True enough that he held it in his power now, and true enough that he had some of the most powerful beybladers around, and a fair sized army to back it up- but he was a thorough man, he had no room for error. There was always that small chance that it would be all taken away from him, and even as small as it seemed, he would not gamble it, absolutely flat-out refuse to risk it. He had to rid all those opposing him; he had to have a force behind him so powerful that they wouldn't think of retaliating against him once- not _twice_, _once_. And he already knew how, he just had to put it into action.

He stopped at the door at the end of the hall. After punching in a few buttons on the side panel the door slid open. Stepping in, the man to his left turned to him. He wore a lab coat, and he seemed far too tiny a man to be in a huge laboratory all to himself. Well, not that tiny, but with his slim build, and a coat to big for him it sure seemed that way.

"Sir." He spoke.

Voltaire glanced at the man. Not only did this male come up with the best modifications in beyblades of all his other up-graders, he was also head of the secret project he was working on. "Give me a status report."

The man turned to his laptop to double-check the findings. No way was he risking giving out false information, the consequences could be terrifyingly deadly. "With the lasts tests the F.P. lab has done, the results all turned out positive. The test subject died of course."

Voltaire frowned slightly at that, but for the other to say that he survived and was in perfect health would be bragging. The procedure that must be taken place would mean death for anyone… well almost anyone. "Tell me something. Tell me who you would recommend would be able to take it, and give me the percentage of success on the person below the recommended person." 

The man took his glasses off to clean them, hoping to seem calm enough so that the bomb trigger in front of him saw no insecurity with his answers. "Well, the only person I could see you using is Order One, and even then you may not want to," _Oh no, I just know he heard the uncertainty in my voice. Why oh why did I have to be made head?_ "Because even if you use Order One, the likelihood of survival is an 85% chance. Most likely he'll make it, but do you really want to chance the strongest known blader?" He could feel the sweat rolling down his back. It didn't help that Voltaire was glaring at him for questioning him. He wasn't kept around and healthy for asking questions. "Oh course," he started, "it's still a high chance of survival, and Order One is exceptionally strong. I mean if he was 15% of the strength he is now more, than he would survive for sure. And-"

He was cut off from his rambling as Voltaire waved him off. To his relief he was smiling pleasantly, rather than the smile he's seen him give to those that soon found themselves dead, and lying in the gutter because he couldn't be bothered by burying them. 

"That's all I wanted to hear." _Everything is falling into place._

* * *

The storm continues on. It dominates the firmaments strongly and fiercely. Lightning slashing at the skies, at a breath you'd swear that the magnitude would crack and shatter the midnight backdrop like glass, like demon claws on a poor soul. The thunder rumbling so loud that you can feel its' powerful wrath in your bones. The rain was still pounding at the earth with no signs of mercy. If you were to stick something out, out of the way of some protection, it would just become instantly wet, the harshness of it wiping off all the grime. That was something the rain did, it washed everything away. It clears away the dirt, the pain, anything, leaving it anew. It makes way for the sun. Though try as it may, it cannot purge the darkness that took place last night. The agony, the blood shed, the desecration of humanity and land- all of it thickly caked the atmosphere with no signs of removal. 

And so the downpour still strengthens, the thunder conquering over all other noise, the lightning constantly forking the sky. So determined to cleanse the perpetual mire, but all efforts are futile. Rain just drained out of cloud after dark cloud. The only source of light being the lightning tearing at the celestial sphere, the rest but a dark void.

But if you were to look hard enough, deep enough, and with an iron will you'd be able to find a tiny candle shining on the safe side of the window. It shone proudly, and it burned even though the outside seemed so glum. It would continue to burn as long as the dark void had the world, it would be a dim light, but still the light in the dark. 

A young man had his eyes open to the ceiling, too far underground for normal humans to hear the storm. But he never had the option of being normal. So he would've sensed it even if he couldn't hear it with his abnormal hearing. And like the storm, he too on the inside seemed a dark void, empty and capable of great harm. But his eyes still held a gleam to them that, though greatly hidden like the candle, showed there was still a light to him- even if so small. And there was only one person that could find it, and that person was lying next to him blissfully asleep. 

The twenty-year old was wide awake; his crimson eyes scanned the clock, 4:29 in the morning. It was times like this that confused him the most, when he would awaken after a night of passion, a night where he would let himself become vulnerable and open. He could read peoples' emotions and know how to use it to his advantage, but it was his own he couldn't comprehend. He wasn't taught to feel, he was drilled as a warrior, one without mercy, pity, or remorse of any kind. And yet, he had this weakness, this soft spot for his Chinese partner. All that he knew was that he'd do anything to protect him; he knew he cared for him greatly, but that question kept running through his head. 

__

Why?

He tore himself from the sheets, from him. He was able to find all his clothes in the pitch black of the room. There was the sound of music, laughter, people, in the faded back round. 

__

No doubt celebrating for the destruction of another base. 

They used any excuse to get a party going and stay going. He could never find himself amused the slightest at their antics, they came from a whole different world. But he knew that they came from the normal world, the world of reality. And it was he that was an outsider; he was a shadow that disobeyed the rules of reality. 

He was in the bathroom now. He dropped his clothing onto the cold black tiles. The ground, the walls, the air- they were always a chilling temperature. Stepping into the familiar shower stall, he turned the knob to activate the water. His body didn't flinch the slightest as the cold water came in contact with it; he just continued to wash away the sweat and grime from his hair. Showers washed away all thoughts from his mind. It was a nice feeling really, having no worries constantly nagging and prying away at your brain. He wouldn't allow himself to delve in the luxury for long though. Pretty soon the water –being warm now that it had time to heat up- receded. Just as the lingering water on his body rolled off, the reality of his life rolled back into his conscious. 

There was no noise from the other room as he dried himself off and got dressed. Rei had a tiring night; he wouldn't be up for a bit. There was also the fact that he himself could avoid being heard of if he chose- it all mingled into his role of playing an unknown ghost.

Looking into the mirror he saw his reflection. A rare sight really, to see himself without the ever perpetual markings on his cheeks. It was so routine that he could put them on perfectly without a mirror. But today he decided to use the advantage of looking at his reflection. Taking the paint from a shelf, he proceeded on putting the blue markings back on as he always did. They marked who he was, they marked what he is. It was them that further differentiated himself from the conventional, the conscious. As he found himself more and more in these chambers, he one day was caught on his way back to his room without the markings- by Boris. The consequences weren't what anyone would call enjoyable. And ever since then he left just a tiny dent of his lifetime supply of paint in this room. After carefully checking his appearance in the mirror -blue markings intact, scarf hiding the base of his neck, no sign of anything out of place- he picked up his blade from the counter. Giving the clock a final glance he left the room. 

_4:47 in the morning and they're still partying. You'd think that they would have more important things to do, _he thought. The sounds of the celebration echoed off the walls. With his hearing he could hear all the conversations going on, granted they were muffled conversations that didn't interest him the least. He could easily stop the noises if he wished though. Over the years from youth he developed the ability to block out all noise without losing awareness of his surroundings. 

All his senses were heightened since his 7th birthday; well he thought it was his 7th. It was getting harder and harder to remember his past as the days wore on. Not that the history of his life was overly eventful and different from his life style now. It was just that his knowing of what reality was anymore was starting to slide from his grasp. Everything seemed to be a task, something that he has to do and was made to do. Physical pain could make him feel like he was real, but only barely. A slash, a hit, a smack- they did nothing for him anymore. It was if a winter storm hovered above every inch, every millimetre of his body. It left his skin feeling numb, like the winter storm froze his nerves, not allowing them to send the message to his brain that should have left him feeling the pain.

There was only one thing now that could reach him, make him feel less like a droid and more like a human. That thing was Order One. Order One had to be the most well-known adept blader of this whole fiasco. He was the Adept level blader that single handily took on the resisters previously strongest warrior, the blader that took on a small army as it tried to take over a Biovolt base, the youngest known blader for the beast to fully come to them. 

In his mind he kept telling himself that it was because Order One was his responsibility. Order One was very strong, but just in case there were any mishaps he was supposed to make sure nothing happened to him. His expectations for himself were to protect Order One at all costs. His affection was simply apart of his protocol to take all missions seriously and leave no room for error. He had to be around Order One after each mission to make sure he was completely fit. And after each 'meeting' he was positive that he'd be fine. That was it. That's what his mind told him, and he believed it was right. It's not as if his heart ever tried to tell him otherwise. It never told him anything. The only use it served to him was to keep the blood circulating through his body. It kept him alive, it needed no further acknowledgement. 

He walked through the hall with his head held high, and a disregard for everything else. His steps were graceful and so sure of themselves, his arms swaying ever so slightly at his sides, his face impassive yet daring anyone to take him on. If you looked closely you'd see his eye flicker a touch as he heard voices approaching him. Three female voices. 

"Geez Tora, I don't know why the hell you're so obsessed with him." A pause from the high feminine voice, "well, actually I know why. But get over him."

__

Oh great, he thought dryly._ It's the three musketeerettes. I can't believe that they're actually Adept bladers. They may have advanced abilities, but their personalities will be their downfall._

"Hey! He_ is_ perfect. Strength, brains, he's witty, and besides, he's a neko-jin." That voice was strong and smooth.

"Alright Nezumi," this females voice was clear, yet held a delicate touch to it. "What's this gossip you heard while spying on people?"

He mentally groaned as he realised that he was going to end up running into them. They were right around the corner from the direction he was headed in. 

"I was not spying." She spoke indignantly. "It's not my fault people never can tell I'm around unless I let my presence be known."

"If you say so." She spoke in a tone which didn't sound like she believed her at all. "Hey look at that, looks like someone dropped 20 volats!"

"Teh, it figures Usagi would find money." 

"Well Tora, sometimes luck pays better than strength. Literally that is." She remarked.

"Oh shove it Usagi, before I decide to use you for hunting practice!"

"Hey you guys are supposed to be listening to me!" complained Nezumi in a nauseatingly high whine. "Now as I was saying. I heard that-" she was cut by Tora –who she glared at- who noticed a certain someone wander into her line of vision.

"Oh lookie what we have here." Tora flashed a predatory like grin as she laid eyes on her favourite prey. "It's Kai, the lowest ranked Adept trainee. You're what? Twenty now, and still the power of your beast hasn't been invoked into you" she scoffed

Kai had rounded the corner and as he expected, the three musketeerettes were there. He knew though, that despite their harmless appearance, they were some of the most ruthless fighters. Especially Tora. Not that they intimidated him though; nothing could put the fear in him. The fearless, the strong, and the wise conquered. All the rest served and died.

"Hn" was all the reply she was going to get. _If only she knew the truth. _

Amusement shone gaudy in her golden eyes. Her glazed pink lips fixed into a cocky smile as she ran a delicate looking hand through her fiery orange hair. Her face hinted a slight displeasure as she ran into a slight tangle. She was very fussy about her hair. She made sure it was clean and glossy at all times. Her hair was layered down to her shoulders. It was feathered and flared out, the tips an ebony black. She wore black boots with three orange buckles on each. Always the slight tomboy she had baggy black shorts, a fairly loose yet fit orange tank, and black armbands. Her smile showed enough teeth that her twin fangs were bared. She certainly did live up to her Biovolt given name Tora, which meant Tiger. 

__

Hmm, Order One was always fussy about his hair. It must be a feline thing, Kai mused secretly in his head. 

"You know. You're so unwilling to make friends Kai. You also act as marble, and as one that shouldn't be taken lightly. Why is that?" Usagi spoke to him this time, genuine curiosity in her voice. 

She was always the mellow one out of the three. Her mid-back honey hair was wavy. With her long bangs it was hard to see her green eyes. Her eyes always appeared melancholy, even if she was in a good mood. She was the kinder and youngest of the three. She was dawned in a dark green dress that reached her ankles, (with a long slit along the side for easier movements) with long sleeves, in a velvet material that hugged her slender body. A dark turquoise, gauzy material was draped over the dress, with ripped, rugged, and torn ends. On her feet she had green slippers. With her outfit and her eyes, she had the aura of forlorn beauty. 

Kai ignored the question like it had never been asked. Deciding that he's wasted his time long enough, he started to continue on his way. Keeping his eyes ahead, he passed them and was going to keep going-

That was until he felt a tug on his scarf. 

He turned his head half way to see Tora holding on to it. Her face held a playful look. Playful in way where that cat batters around a toy until it's satisfied. Only when he turned fully around to face her did she let go. He shot her a look of dangerous annoyance. If she was going to continue playing this game of cat and bird, the cat was soon going to find out that the bird could heat things up a few notches higher than it could handle.

She shrugged off the look with a flicker of her eyes. Besides, what could a low class Adept trainee do to a high class Adept warrior such as herself. "That wasn't very polite Kai. First you ignore Usagi's question, and now you're _attempting_ to leave without saying goodbye." Tora falsely scorned, waving her finger back in forth in emphasis. 

"Yes, that is rude." Nezumi put in. Her dark brown, deep set eyes stared into Kai's. "Pathetic little fire bird. Your fire couldn't singe dry timbre… well, your bit beast anyways. You haven't bonded with the beast yet." She snickered. She wasn't a tall person, but anyone could see from her tough build, that you shouldn't take her size lightly. 

Anger started to seep into around the corners of his mind. No one made fun of Dranzer. _No one_. "Rather have, as you call it 'pathetic little fire bird,' rather have that than a rat. At least pathetic birds such as myself don't spend their days in sewers scrounging around trash and waste for food. They have more dignity and taste than that." He retorted with frosted even toned words. 

Nezumi's eyes narrowed in sullen anger. She wasn't, absolutely refused to be insulted by this weakling. She was known for having an aggressive nature, and she was going to make sure dear Kai knew that too. He wasn't going to ever forget it, not with the markings she was going to leave. Her shoulders went rigid as she prepared to strike.

"Don't do it Nezumi," warned Usagi, "He's not worth it." She placed one of her hands on Nezumi's shoulders.

Nezumi just shrugged the hand off coldly. Never taking her eyes off Kai, she grinned cruelly at him. "It's your lucky day weakling. But don't think that you won't regret those words."

"Funny, I've never done anything that I've ever regretted." 

"Seems he's showing more bite than usual." Tora drawled out. "And since he doesn't seem to want to answer Usagi's question, I believe I know the answer." She grinned wickedly at this point. "He acts strong and tough, because that's all he can do. Act. He will never be as strong as everyone else, so he has to act it and hope that that'll scare his offenders off." 

Kai's mind shifted for a brief moment. Someone was nearing them. And from the small feeling at the back of his mind, he knew who it was. _Oh joy. Here she comes,_ he thought sardonically. 

"And as for not trying to make any friends. He's smart enough to know no one in their right mind would befriend him, so he doesn't even try." Tora finished. She spoke in the false air of a know-it-all.

"If that's the case," a new voice spoke up. One that was as smooth as silk, sensual, and had a menacing edge, "apparently, even after having Nezumi the gossip closet as a friend, you have yet to realise that Kai does converse with the man you chose to lust over." The new person turned her attention to Kai. She flashed him a devilish smile and her eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement as she winked at him. 

Tora huffed acrimoniously at the satirical comment. "Kurami Araneae," she addressed the woman bitterly. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be busy sucking the blood out of what you call your 'toys'." 

"Actually dear Tora. I'm on my way to pick up a new 'toy' for my 'pet'. And I don't suck out the blood. Creatures such as myself do more than that!" she laughed smugly. Oh how fun it was to tease anyone from the annoying dozen. Kurami gave her a once over. "Quite the pity though. You're attractive enough to get almost any guy you want. Almost because the only one you crave is the only one that ignores further advances."

A low growl was audible coming from the back of Tora's throat. She could feel Usagi holding one of her wrists. She always was one that had to make sure her friends didn't overreact. Her having a placid temperament while her friends were aggressive and explosive. 

Tora decided to attack with words instead. "I prefer a challenge. I actually only go after one guy. Unlike you, who seems to always be seducing some new poor fellow so often that you'd make a cheap whore jealous! I mean, every guy who isn't gay, and every lesbian would probably jump at the chance to get into your skirts. If not your looks, it'd be your experience."

Kurami knew that guys were always after her. She was anyone's ideal lover- at least in looks. With a tall, lithe body, supple and perfect, the flawless, creamy skin was enough to drive someone's hormones into overdrive. Pure black hair tumbled from her head to her waist in healthy locks. Her face was gorgeous, like it's been carved by a master sculptor. Her lips painted a luscious crimson. Long ebony lashes lead you to dark magenta eyes- eyes slightly tilted that drove her admires mad with desire. Yes, she was certainly an item to goggle at. But to get involved with her, a being so appealing, you'd over look the fact that holds a dangerous nature. To ensnare and destroy was her nature.

"I have more class than that. I just tease to get people to help me with certain tasks." She laughed, humour obviously provoked by something. "If you actually thought I'd bed any of those losers, you deserve to forever chase after something always out of your reach. It's more entertaining for me that way anyways."

Kai stood there, not really paying attention to the four females. The only reason he was still around was because if he made any movement, one of them was bound to notice, most likely Kurami, and he didn't want them to remember he was there. 

"You seem to hunt out Kai quite a bit." 

Kurami's eyes blinked in surprise as Nezumi spoke. "Oh yes, of course. I forgot that you and the good luck bunny were here. Not that any of you are of great importance. You're just three of the annoying dozen. You'd be useless if there weren't all twelve of you. Only if you fight alone are you a true fighter, so I guess that doesn't include you trio" 

Murder was on Tora's and Nezumi's faces at this point. Usagi was slightly irritated but held her temperament in place. "Come on guys. Let's just go. She's not worth fighting. You wanted to tell us something anyways Nezumi." 

Kurami grinned in pleasure as she watched the two girls get pulled back by their friend. _Usagi always did have a cool head on those shoulders. That, and she remembered that fact that I could take those two on any day. But now that they're gone, that leaves me with Kai._

"So I guess that leaves you and I, eh Kai?" She cocked her head towards him, a coy smile dancing upon her seductive lips. She advanced towards him cupping his cheek with her long elegant fingers. She eyed her painted black nails, except for the exceptional pinky which was coated in a rich red. "You know, I find you absolutely fascinating."

"_Don't_ touch me." And with that he grabbed her wrist to remove the offending hand. "Hn, I thought your type was supposed to be shy."

"My dear Kai, my type has all the reason to be shy being their size. I'm sure that if they could be like me they wouldn't be so bashful."

Ah Kai, she always did have a fascination with him. While everyone else looked over at him like a weakling with no people skills, she eyed him as a man with many secrets. She wasn't one to get curious that easily, there was just something about him…

"I'm going to be taking my leave now Araneae-san."

Once again to his annoyance he was held back. Not by his scarf, but by his shoulder.

"Come on now dear Kai, surely you'd love to keep me company." Kai still had his back to her. Using her free hand she let her finger lethargically trail down his spine. "I'm sure I could heat things up, enough to melt that iceberg of a barrier you keep around yourself" Being only two inches shorted than Kai's height of six foot one inches, she was able to whisper suggestively in his ear.

He disregarded her like the annoying bug she was. He just stepped away from the hold, and continued on to his room like he'd never been interrupted- by the three musketeerettes- or by Kurami.

Kurami Araneae, she was as lethal as she was beautiful. At first, she treated him like all the others- with that of royalty to a mere peasant. Slowly later on to his utter displeasure, she started seeking him out, interested in something. It wasn't his looks. He was in fact a 'gorgeous looker' as people put it. But no one would want to get involved with a 'weakling' as he was also called. 

__

Hn, let them think what they want. One day they'll know the truth. Until then, I have more important matters to address.

* * *

Kurami watched as the figure walked away and disappeared around a corner. _Kai, one day I will find out all your secrets._ Heading in the opposite direction of him, she continued on her way to the prisoner holding bay. 

__

Alex had better made sure that the prisoner I wanted was remained untouched. I don't enjoy playing with broken 'toys', she thought. 

An amused smile crossed her lips as she thought of Kai once again. _Soon you will be a toy as well Kai, but in a different matter. Everyone may think of you as pathetic, I thought that too at once. But I know there's more than meets the eye. You get those private lessons. If you were really that weak they would've let you die a long time ago, but instead you get special training sessions. _

She was near her destination now. She just had to go down a few more floors.

__

Also, Order One. Order One avoids most people if he can help it, yet he seeks out Kai's company. You don't like socializing, so there must be a reason you two see each other. I can't picture either of you going up to the other out of the blue and start talking away. You have a past with Order One. I will find out what's going on dear Kai. I must know what's going on around me. Only knowing that will give me the upper hand, allowing me to have complete control in my life. She felt a chill race down her spine as an unpleasant memory struck her.

__

I will never lose control of my life, it's my life. And if I have to ever fall, I will fall by my own hands, no one else's. It will be my ruin. 

She walked up to a stocky man. His eyes looked sunken, though they shone full of malevolence. 

"Araneae-san, you've come." He said, eyes overlooking her body.

Ignoring the mans look of hunger she spoke, "Hello Alex. I trust that you've kept my 'toy' in good condition."

"The best Ma'am. I'll go get him for you." And with that he retreated through a door. 

Disgusting man he was. He enjoyed teasing and taunting the prisoners. His job was to watch over the cells. Kurami knew how to control men, she just had to push a few buttons and there she had it, a guy doing her every insignificant order. Soon enough he came back out pulling along a young man. 

__

Oh good, he looks like he's in perfect condition. I absolutely detest playing with people that already look half dead. This way I can see my handy work.

The man looked about her age, twenty years old. His hair was a ruffled mess of black. Though it did give him that boyish look that she thought was adorable. He wore black pants, a shredded blue top, and had a few gashes and bruises on his body- a sign of resistance. Good, she liked ones with fire still burning in them. Alex had his hand on the boys neck, preventing him from looking up.

"This one's a trouble maker. Are you sure you want him?" he put a collar around his neck, and then with a chain he attached it to the boys bound wrists. From the boys wrists he took the other chain and offered it to Kurami.

She snatched the lead from Alex's hand with no second thoughts. "The more trouble the better."

The prisoners' eyes shot up at the sound of her voice. It sounded so familiar to him._ No, it couldn't be. She's dead._ He looked up. And sure enough, there she stood. He swore to himself he saw her die. It couldn't be her. Could it? "Hikari?!"

She grinned at the surprise shining in his bright blue eyes. _Seems he grew up to be quite the heartbreaker. _"Hello Ken. Fine state of affairs this is." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and grabbed his chin to force him to look her in the eye. "And by the way, Hikari's dead. She died nine years ago leaving me, Kurami Araneae. And I assure you, that in your last breaths with me you'll be positive that I'm not little Hikari anymore."

He felt the tug on his wrists as she pulled him along, and out of the prisoner keeping bay. 

His face became of one of defiance. This wasn't that sweet little girl he knew so many years ago. She's sided with the enemy. And from the looks of her, she liked it that way as well. So many people died last night, and she looks as cheerful as ever. He glared at her backside as he was forced to follow her to wherever she chose. He hated the fact that despite what she's become, he wished that she would touch his cheek again. She's certainly blossomed into a 'to die for' woman. 

If only he knew how 'to die for' she really was. 

She could just feel the boy glare at her back. She tugged suddenly on the lead; it met with harsh resistance from her new 'toy'. _Good._ "Nice to see you're so lively, that's just the way my pet likes them." 

"Pet?"

"Surely you've discovered the remains of my pets 'toys' in old shacks, basements, and other places as such. It's always empty of what remained sometime in the near future." She shook her head lightly. "You resisters and your rescue missions. If they can't make it back on their own then they're useless anyways." She tossed him a grin over her shoulder. "Besides, who's going to save you now?"

No one was going to save him. There wasn't anyone near enough to save him, not that they would. This was the base that Order One currently resided in. It would be a suicide mission. He didn't even know why he was still alive and unharmed. He wasn't one of the traitors that said they would tell information if they showed mercy on them. Their idea of mercy being, that after they were done toying and extracting the information from them, that they'd die a fast painless death. What they did with the bodies was beyond him. All he could tell from the state he was in was that _she _wanted it. She made it very clear that she wanted him in good condition. 

__

How long is she going to drag me around for? His eyesight was slightly blurry; he was taken from the base when someone knocked him out from behind on the back of his head. He had a feeling it was her. Good chance he had a slight concussion. 

__

Wait a second; she said old shacks and basements. That, and places like those two. There was only one thing in common with the dead bodies they found there, he grimaced. _That's if you can call it a body._ Realization hit him as he just figured out what her so called 'pet' actually was. His face turned pale in horror, his eyes dilated with fear as they appeared mostly pupils.

Kurami had to put more strength in her pull as she had to literally pull him along. _So, he's finally realised my status as a fighter. At least he doesn't scream like the others. There's only so much screaming I can take before a headache comes on._ "Chin up dear Ken. You should feel flattered you get to go this way. I chose you out of everyone at that base to entertain me. You die amusing a beautiful girl, also known as Order Two."

Ken closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. There was no way out of this; he just prayed that his family would be waiting for him at heavens gate. And he would surely enjoy the day as he watched from above as _Kurami_ gets sent to her place below. Though he secretly hoped that he would meet up with little Hikari once more.

* * *

In a room a figure tossed his head to the side. Dark events plagued his dreams. If it were a nightmare that simply had something unrealistic and absolutely frightening- he wouldn't have stress plastered over his face. In his dreams he didn't see a monster trying to kill innocent people- trying to kill him. What he saw was truth, what he saw was horrible things that happened- things he caused. In his dream, he was the monster.

_He stood in the all too familiar office. He felt the presence of someone lurking in the corner of the room- the only part of the room spared from the visible light radiating from a small lamp. He tried to ignore the presence though; instead he had his attention on the person coming towards him. The footsteps made small clicking noises on the stone floor. Hearing those steps with no other noises to drown it out just showed how separated he was from everyone else. The man in front of him gave him a small slip of paper. Looking down he saw that there was an address and some instructions._

"We've discovered a rebel base not to far from here." He spoke. He was looking straight at him, eyes not moving the slightest. "Now, if we are to ensure we have a firm hold over the world what do we have to do?"

Rei could not slip. He would not show remorse, would not show pity, would not show hate towards the inhumane bastard in front of him. "Destroy all those opposing us." The words just flowed out easily, too easily for his comfort. This was the kind of propaganda that had been drilled into him.

"Exactly. Now, I want you and the others to go to the place written on the paper. What information we were able to gather is there as well. You know what to do when you get there. Is everything clear?"

"Yes Boris, I understand."

"Good." His eyes now flickered towards the dark corner of the room. "And I trust that after all these years you know what to do." 

The hiding figure took a few steps forward. He wore a black hooded cloak that covered his whole body. The hood covered his face, shrouding it in shadow. A low mysterious voice emerged from the face area. "Yes sir."

A blinding flash of white.

_He checked the small slip of paper, and then scanned his surroundings. This was the place. He looked at the men and women hovering around him, awaiting his orders. And somewhere in a dark corner he knew that Phantom Fighter was watching him with hawk eyes. The young man prepared himself for the speech he had been running through his head all the way here. He wasn't supposed to have to think about it, it was supposed to be what he knew normally. He rehearsed it so the words would come out easily without complication. If it didn't sound natural it would lead to rumours, and rumours always had a way of finding themselves to Boris. _

Keeping his expression dead serious he spoke in a cold commanding voice. "This base is small. They didn't want to call attention on themselves, and the resistance wouldn't want to risk their strongest bladers near such a lethal location- so in short don't expect many, if any adept bladers. Most resisters here will be trained spies, not fighters. But remember not to underestimate your opponents. They may be weak, but they are filled with hope and a burning devotion. And as long as they have those things, you'll find that even after you knock them over they'll struggle back up again. Hope drives them forward. Crush their hope, crush them. Remember you are to leave no survivors. If they are willing to talk you bring them to the prisoner keeping bay where they'll be questioned and disposed of. Is that clear?" His tone demanded an answer.

"Yes Order One." Everyone replied.

"Good. Katrina." He addressed one of the high-class bladers. "Use Feborterre to penetrate the base. This base is underground. Have Feborterre create an opening at the very bottom of the base. I'll enter from there while you and the rest will enter from the main entrance." 

"Yes Order One." The Russian nodded while pulling out her blade. 

She pulled expertly on the ripcord letting her blade fly. She called upon her beast causing a brown light to flare brightly. A groundhog like creature appeared just before the blade began to break through the concrete beneath it. It continued to dig far beneath the ground- some of the warriors had to mind their balance as the earth shook beneath their feet. After a few minutes the blade flew out of the large and very deep hole and back to her waiting hand.

"Alright then. The battle is about to commence. Everyone head to the entrance, it should be in there." Rei pointedly addressed the building to his right. "Order Two will lead you in from there. Now, move it!"

He watched as Kurami lead everyone to the entrance. When at last they had all entered, when at last a large explosion went off signalling that the battle had started, when at last a cloaked figure appeared at his side- only then did he call on the feline within him. His eyes gave off a soft glow as he felt his senses extend, felt his fangs lengthen and sharpen immensely, felt the slight tingle as his ears became more cat like. Glancing briefly at his partner, he then jumped into the hole. 

He landed gracefully on his feet from the jump that would kill almost everyone else because of the height. Almost because there were those that had rare abilities that would allow them to live. His partner was one of them. The soft thump of the phantom signified for him to continue on. A growing sickly feeling in his stomach started to grow as he entered the lowest sector of the base. Unlike the others, he couldn't let the bloodshed of people slide off him as easily as someone going down a waterslide- for him his slide didn't have water, it had a thick accusing glue that kept the guilt entrapped on the supposed to be fun, guilt free, slippery slide.

**A light flared a momentary blankness of pure white.**

_He entered a room with computer systems everywhere. The room was empty, obviously because all the residents were currently fighting the futile battle near the entrance. Taking out a disk he put it into the hard drive. He began searching the system, careful enough not to go into any of the important files. It's a small base, so they would believe him if he said that they didn't have that much information there. Upon finding good enough information for Boris, while it not giving out anything too important to the resistance- he clicked to download the files._

Phantom Fighter was again hidden somewhere in shadow, but Rei knew that he wasn't paying attention to whatever came up on his screen, but solely on him.

His ears twitched slightly as his senses were flashing red lights in his mind. Just as he jumped into the air and into a back tuck, did large, sharp quills wiz through the area he had been standing. Upon landing and turning towards his opponent he let his claws out. 

A man stood before him holding his blade and launcher ready to fight. His eyes were glowing an earthy brown as porcupine like quills were growing out of his back. He prepared his blade as well in an instant. The blades were released simultaneously and collided in mid-air. As the tiger and porcupine battled it out, Order One and the resister battled as well.

**Lightning fast flashing white light.**

_Slashing swipes, deadly flying needles, tiger growls, seized up quill covered back, dodging, jumping, pouncing, hissing, ripping…He knew who was stronger_

**Another white flash.**

_Attacking in remorse, attacking in hate, burning watchful eyes, flipping, twisting, leaping, scouring, blocking, faking, finality…_

**A light pink tinged flash_._**

Eyes wide in shock, agony, falling darkness…

****

A pink flash.

_The revolting, nauseating, slurred gushing sound as pointed claws ripped out of fresh flesh._

**Crimson lighting leaving everything tainted all around him.**

The phantom placed the disk into a compartment in his cloak before leaving the room behind Order One. Barely flaring his eyes, the room they were leaving broke out into a fiery inferno. The resister died alone. And now with his body turned to ash, no one can ever hold him and mourn over his dead form.

His eyes held no guilt or feeling, only emptiness. His claws were still out showing that he had the power to end the lives of people. His claws glittered what was left of a slaughtered innocent. 

Languid blood wept down the claws as he retracted them back. 

His eyes snapped open wide as he woke from the hellish dream. His hope of being spared from his guilt while he slept had died. Tossing over to his other side he noticed the empty space in his bed.

__

Figures he'd be gone, he always is.

The only reason he actually believed that his lover was here at all was because of the small dent in the pillow next to him, which in turn showed another head had been there. Every time he would awaken he'd always be gone. His lover always had him baffled at how he could move around without his senses picking it up. 

He was at a total loss of what to do. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't pretend to be something he wasn't. He couldn't keep destroying what was the only hope the world had left. It was killing him.

__

But how can I leave him? 

The elusive boy was the anchor that kept him here. And he knew that as long as that anchor was there, he would remain in the same spot neither going forward or backwards in the process. But just because he couldn't move didn't mean he couldn't help other ships to keep life moving along. Speaking of which, he has to contact with the base in America.

__

I better get this over with. They're not going to be too happy with the events from last night, but I hope they'll understand. Last time I talked to them though, they were starting to think over whether I should let my retaliation be known and stop using me as a spy. I would love to leave, but… better not dwell on these things. I'll talk it over with them.

Gathering himself together he was almost ready to leave. Just as he was about to leave the room he lingered a moment longer as he eyed the small cave in the pillow. 

The chain to the anchor held on tight.

* * *

Odd, I know. I apologize for the amount of new characters, but they're there for a reason. There wasn't simply enough characters on the show to have them be someone else while fitting in with the story. Don't know when the next chap will be out. Hopefully soon.

Constructive criticism is adored.

Jade


End file.
